Conventional steam power plant plants have a closed water-steam cycle. In the steam generator so much energy is added to the feed water by combustion of a fossil fuel that it passes into the vaporous aggregate condition. This steam drives a generator via one or several steam turbines and afterwards is liquefied again in a condenser.